


There is a Difference

by draconabraxas



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Black Star, M/M, Sassy Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconabraxas/pseuds/draconabraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really got them, huh, Kid!" "I was only being honest." "Of course Kid was being honest! Kid would never remember the names of people when the mighty Black Star is around!" "Yes, because I would be suffering head trauma instead."<br/>or<br/>Black Star see's a group of girls flirting with Kid and he decides to introduce himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Kid/Black Star is my otp so of course I'm gonna write about them!!! but this is also me testing my character writing skills tbh so that's why there is no "in your face" Kid/Black Star (Deathstar? Starkid? Blackkid? -lmao-). don't worry, my next Black Star/Kid story will be in your face I promise lmao

It was a normal day at the DWMA. The sun was shining, the students were laughing, and the teachers were-

"YAHOO!"

All heads turned to face the owner of the loud voice. No one was surprised– in fact, almost everyone rolled their eyes in irritation. A loud, blue-haired, muscular teen marched into the school building. "Not to fear! Black Star is here!" Audible groans erupted as Black Star yelled about his greatness to everyone around him. While Tsubaki, the meister's weapon, was apologizing to all of the annoyed students.

The weapon sighed as she walked up to Black star and tapped his shoulder. "Black star... we should head to class..." Tsubaki told him quietly. Black Star nodded and made his way to Class Crescent Moon, with Tsubaki close behind him. The bluenette laughed as he entered the room.

"The great Bla-" Black Star closed his mouth abruptly, causing Tsubaki to raise her eyebrows.

"Black Star? Are you-"

"Shh!" Black Star hushed, putting his finger to the weapon's mouth. "Look."

The weapon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Look...?"

"Yes! Look, Tsubaki, look!" Black Star responded, pointing at a certain teenager with three asymmetrical stripes in his hair. Tsubaki bit her bottom lip and watched Kid in confusion. That's when she noticed. Kid wasn't exactly... _alone_...

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she turned to look at her meister. "Maybe they're his friends...?" Black Star gave the weapon a look.

"They aren't his 'friends', Tsubaki! I know that for a fact!" Black Star exclaimed, turning his attention back to the reaper. The bluenette pulled his hands into fists, glaring at the sight in front of him. Four (and may I say: _attractive_ ) girls surrounded Kid; laughing and giggling... _obviously_ flirting. "Who the _hell_ are they?!"

"I don't know, Black Star..." Tsubaki mumbled, combing her hands through her long tied up hair.

"You know what, Tsubaki?" The weapon looked at her meister.

"What?"

"I'm going to go ask them!" And with that, Black Star ran up the stairs, ignoring Tsubaki's protests.

* * *

Kid conversed politely with the four brunettes that stood before him. "Seeing that you're a grim reaper... you must be strong," One of the girls said, playing with ends of her hair. Another girl, clad in a floral print dress, nodded eagerly.

"Yeah like... so strong."

The reaper nodded, "Yes. As a grim reaper it is normal for me to be more powerful than the average human," The four girls began to giggle, causing Kid's weapons to roll their eyes.

Liz let out a groan, "Why does this always happen?" She complained as she filed her nails. Patti responded with a shrug.

"I can't really blame them... Kid _does_ have a pretty face..."

"Patti!"

"Joking!"

The older sister shook her head, "Lets just be happy that Black Star didn't hear you... or else-"

"Ahem?" Liz, Patti, Kid, and the other four girls looked up to see the bluenette glaring at them. Patti sunk down into her seat while Black Star observed the scene taking place in front of him. "So... what's going on here?"

Kid sighed before responding, "Nothing really... why, what's wrong?"

Black Star gave the other boy a look. "What-what's wrong? Are you serious, Kid?"

The reaper raised his eyebrows at Black Star, "I'm pretty serious..."

"Kid," Black Star started, venom pouring out of his mouth, "Who are _they_?" The four girls' eyes widened when they saw Black Star's finger pointing at them. Liz let out a snort while Patti watched from under the table.

Kid turned to look at the four girls and smiled slightly, "I don't know," The other teens stared at Kid with their mouths agape. "I have forgotten their names."

One of the girls scoffed before dragging her and her other friends away from the other four teens. Once the four girls were out of hearing range, Liz and Patti burst out in laughter, while Black Star stared at the young reaper with astonished eyes. "You _really_ got them, huh, Kid!" Patti exclaimed, causing Kid to roll his eyes.

"I was only being honest," Kid replied, his head now facing the book on the table in front of him.

"Of _course_ Kid was being honest! Kid would _never_ remember the names of people when the mighty Black Star is around!" Black Star grinned, letting out an obnoxious laugh.

Kid nodded. "Yes, because I would be suffering head trauma instead."

Liz and Patti burst out laughing while Black Star scoffed in response. " _No,"_ Black Star corrected. "You wouldn't remember their names because you would be paying attention to me!"

The reaper gave the bluenette a small smirk. "Of course, because that's _all_ I do," Kid replied, his voice dripping of sarcasm. Black Star gave Kid a pout, just before Kid began to speak again. "Just face it Black Star, you were _jealous_."

Black Star snorted. " _Jealous?_ Jealous of what, Kid? The great Black Star is never jealous of anyone, because they're all jealous of me!" Kid let out a breathy laugh before looking back down at his book.

"Sure, Black Star."

There was a silence between the four teenagers. Black Star cleared his throat, causing the other three to look at him. "I wasn't jealous," the bluenette murmured, looking away from the others. "I was just... _worried,_ " Black Star lifted his head, facing the reaper in front of him. The meister observed the reaper, looking into his amber eyes. "There is a difference, ya know."

Kid gave Black Star a small smile. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
